Twin Worlds
by Darkness113
Summary: Naruto misses an important training session, so he decided to do his own training. But what happens when he see's a strange light in the sky, especially when it turns out that it's not a light at all. You'll just have to read to find out!


Karia kneeled by the river, washing her clothes in the cool water and enjoying the light heat the sun pressed on her back. She always enjoyed being in this part of the forest. It was like her escape from reality. She took her last shirt, squeezed out the excess water and hung it on the thin wire strung between two kunai on opposite trees. She wasn't worried about anyone taking her clothes, so she decided to kill some time by going to get a cherry popsicle from the shop on the corner of the town square.

She may have received many glares from the people in the tiny shop, but one lick of the delicious treat made it so worth it. It was funny how she could tell if someone was over sixteen or not. The Hokage may think than she didn't know about the law that forebode anyone from telling her secret, but it was pretty obvious. She turned the corner about to head back into the forest, but soon realized her mistake. The youngest generations of students were just getting out of their very short day at the ninja academy. She immediately recognized one boy with stunning red hair. The constriction around her heart was immediate. She watched his still slightly chubby face, as it looked around with slight confusion. Karia stood there for 15 long minutes, watching the child's distress grow. _She would be late. _Her glare that had formed at her thoughts now found the actual target. A tall, very beautiful woman with long, flowing black hair came into view, walking strait towards the boy with a soft smile on her face. The little boy's face lit up, and he ran towards his mother, throwing his arms around her in a huge hug. As she was hugging the boy, the woman's eyes met Karia's and all the warmth drained until only an icy shell was left. Karia gave back her best heartless stare as well, and decided to take her leave. Her clothes would be dry by now.

Naruto got up from bed and slammed the button on his alarm clock. He lay in his bed, groggily trying to get his thoughts together. Did he have anything to do today? _Let's see… Mission? No. Regular training? It had been canceled. Any other plans? Nope. _Naruto smiled and leaned his head back on his pillow. Free day = sleeping in. He closed his eyes and stared to drift back off into sleep… _Oh shit I forgot we have special early training today!_ He jolted out of bed and rushed through his morning routine, and sped out of his house, hair still dripping wet. When he reached the familiar clearing where his team often met, the only thing there was a note.

Naruto, even Kakashi got here on time today,

so we decided to leave you behind. But don't

worry, we have a special way for you to make

it up.

_Well that's just great. I can't believe they actually left me behind!_ A sulky Naruto began wandering into the forest not really knowing what else to do with his time. He didn't need his team mates to train. He could do it all by himself!

Karia was hurriedly stuffing her clothes into her bag. It was starting to get late and she didn't want to be caught outside the village walls after hours. All of a sudden one of the scrolls fell out of pocket on her bag. She bent to pick it up, and found it was the scroll her father had left her. She finished her packing and slowly opened the scroll. It was the instructions to a jutsu that her father's clan had specialized in, but only those who had the kekkei genkai could use it. Shure, she had the clans signature red eyes, but she had no idea how to tell if she had this kekkei genkai or not. She stared at the scroll for some time, trying to find its secrets. She gently traced her thumb over the page, from corner to corner, when the lettering on the scroll began to glow a soft red. She gasped and removed her hand, and the glowing faded. She stared at the scroll, shocked that she never knew that before. She placed her palm gently back on the scroll and was once again greeted by the soft red light. _What does this mean? This couldn't be, could it? Do I really have the Kekkei Genkia? _Well, in her mind, there was only one way to find out. She quickly reread the scroll again, though she'd had it memorized since she could remember.

She stood, concentrating her chakra, and began the complicated sequence of hand signs. Before she had even finished, she could feel her head becoming light, but she pushed through, and finished the last sign. She felt a huge rush of chakra thought her whole body, consuming her being. And the pressure. She felt like her eyes were going to burst out of her head. She screamed, completely overwhelmed by this sensation. A blinding light then engulfed her, and she felt light, like she was floating. And then… nothing. She felt absolutely nothing. It was calming, after her experience, but over all too quickly. Her senses came rushing back to her, but she was simply too tired to care anymore. But as drained as she was, she knew something felt wrong. She struggled, but opened her eyes. She saw the night sky all around her, and then realized that the ground was racing up to meet her. But she couldn't do anything. She had nothing left in her, not even enough to scream.

Naruto was watching the sun set. It was very peaceful, and he enjoyed relaxing after his day of training. But as he laid his head back in the grass he saw a tiny flash of light. _What the heck was that? _But it was gone as soon as it had came, so he thought it was just his imagination. _I must be more tired than I thought. _He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them again, he knew he saw something. But what was it? He squinted his eyes in the fading light. _What the heck? Is that a person? _I rubbed his eyes and looked again. It was, indeed, a person.

He jumped to his feet, hurrying to make several shodow clones. He positioned them in best way he could with the limited time. Soon the limp figure was through the tree line, and then all too fast crashing into the arms of the Naruto's. The original ended up on his behind, but with a seemingly unharmed girl in his arms. Wow, and what a pretty girl.

She was just the right build, with obvious muscle in her slim body. Her face had soft features, but an intensity to it that was hard to miss. She had waist long beautiful red hair like he has never seen before. _Ummmmm now what do I do?_ She didn't look to terribly hurt. _I guess I'll just… Take her back to my house?_ He really didn't know what else he could do. He hooked his arms under her knees and her shoulders and gently lifter her. He sure hoped no one saw him. This might be kind of hard to explain…


End file.
